Zinon Argyros
Zinon Argyros Young Amateur Zinon Argyros is a Half-Blood wizard. He was born at 11:37pm on January 26th, in Kefalonia, Greece, in the village known as Thinaia. He is the son of Pavlos Argyros and Chryssa Metaxas. |-|Etymology= Zinon Ζηνων (Greek) is a masculine name the modern Greek from of Zenon, derived from the name of the Greek god Zeus. Argyros Αργυρος (Ancient Greek) is a masculine name, it comes from the Greek word argiros, which means silver, or item of value. |-|Background= |-|Facts= |-|Trivia= History Cephalonia or Kefalonia, formerly also known as Kefallinia or Kephallenia is the largest of the Ionian Islands in western Greece. Every generation of Pavlos Agryros' family has been born on this particular Ionian Island. Chryssa Metaxas, mother to Zinon, Naenia and Stamatina, was not one to buck this very long standing family tradition. He and his sister's Naenia and Stamatina were warned to never leave the island on which they were born. Zinon, and his sisters Naenia and Stamatina were raised in Omala, Greece. Together with their father they spent most of their days at the Sami waterfront to fish, rent boats in Agia Efimia, and occasionally they had secret family trips with their mother to the remote village called Atheras to play at the private beach.They each have traveled throughout Greece very temporarily for family holidays, and when the time came they attended separate schools in different countries. Zinon considers himself to have stayed the closest to home by being educated in the largest country in both South America and the Latin American region, Brazil. Naenia was the first to leave, she attended Académie de Magie Beauxbâton in France, Stamatina left the island the following year going as far as North America studying at The Salem Witches' Institute. The girls were both injured during their first and second years of school, the years before Zinon would leave for Brazil. He was already fearful of leaving home. He believed the island gave them their magic, when and if they left it the island would take it back. He has slowly worked through this lingering fear, spending more time away from Kefalonia and making less frequent return trips. He excelled, not falling behind or showing better skill than any of his peers in all subjects with the exception of his favorites. Zinon is infatuated with the elements, he has a deep love for Mother Nature. He likes very much being a wizard because it has allowed him the ability to conjure fire and water, and perform literal feats of magic. He received his highest marks in school in his Transfiguration, Charms, and Potions classes. Zinon does have an interest in Herbology, and Astronomy, these were never his best courses. He voiced no concerns over how he could improve upon his skill level, he put hard work into learning what he did not know on his own. Physical appearance Zinon Zinon Argyros Zinon is a Pure-Blood wizard of Greek descent, his father is of Pure-Blood as is his mother. He is 178 cm in height and of average weight. He has beautiful thick, curly black hair that bounces around his head and falls to the top of his shoulders. He has very dark brown eyes, and bright enchanting smile. He looks very much like his father, taking only from his mother his very, wild, curly hair. Zinon was bald for a long time as a baby, his hair all fell out at one point and when it did finally grow back it was much, much thicker than before. FC — Reece Ritchie Personality Zinon is a little unorthodox, he is playful. He doesn't like to be weighed down by seriousness but he is not a goofball. He would much rather the respect given to him come from a place of friendship than a place of fear. He feels as if he spent too much of his life focusing on athletic endeavors, martial arts, and yoga. He thinks he has a wall built up that naturally blocks people out, and what they can see is his overcompensating for that feeling. :Zinon has Manic-depressive disorder, at any time on any given day he feels abnormally happy, energetic, or excitable, but often makes poor decisions due to unrealistic ideas or poor regard of consequences. Zinon's manic and depressive episodes can impair his ability to function in ordinary life. He does take medication, and has in fact not suffered from an "episode" since he was thirteen years old. Relationships Abilities Charms Herbology Possessions Wand Oak Dragon Heartstring Category:Characters Category:Male Category:DARP